Euphimia's sacret miror
by anonim now
Summary: ".. jangan pernah sentuh cermin ini, aku hanya ingin kau melamarku sesudah perang antara Britania dan Eleven berakhir, dengan begitu .. "


Euphemia's sacret miror Cermin keramat Euphemia

DISCLAIMER:  
SUNRISE studio and CLAMP is owner ALL OF IT's BASE STORY (read: code geass)

Burung layang-layang terbang mengitari lancelot yang mematung diam tanpa pilotnya di depan markas The knight of round. Di kakinya bersandar seorang pemuda kelelahan, di tangannya tergenggam sepucuk surat undangan perayaan penemuan sumber tenaga baru KMF, yang akan diselengarakan mewah nanti malam. Hatinya sebenarnya enggan menginjakkan kaki ke acara-acara diskriminasi semacam itu. Terkadang membersihkan lancelot dari debu-debu bekas perang dengan Zero, mengepel kamar apartemennya yang kotor, mengerjakkan tesis dan tugas akhirnya di Ashford terlihat lebih sulit diacuhkan dari pada menghadiri pesta itu.

Suzaku kururugi mendesah dalam dan lama, senyum menyimpul tanpa izin di bibirnya yang sebelumnya pelit sekali berbagi tersenyum. Entah seperti apa pendapatnya mengenai ketidakpentingan pesta itu, tiba-tiba lenyap sudah oleh satu baris tulisan yang sengaja disertakan di ujung akhir surat undangan, _"seluruh keluarga besar kerajaan britania raya akan turut serta dlm pesta ini"_

***  
AH! benar saja apa yang telah Suzaku kira sebelumnya pesta itu bukanlah tempat yang tepat terlebih untuknya yang Eleven murni dan anak mantan perdana menteri Jepang sekalipun dia pilot KMF terhandal yang mengabdi pada Britania. Dia menjauhi keramaian perlahan menuju balkon istana. Mendesah lagi alih-alih terkaget melihat balkon itu sudah ditempati seseorang sebelum dia, seseorang berdiri membelakanginya menatap langit gelap malam kala itu, berbalik akhirnya sesudah menyadari kehadiran Suzaku,

Dia tersenyum

dan senyuman gadis penghuni balkon inilah koefisien kalor tertinggi yang mampu melelehkan baja yang bersemayam diam dihati Suzaku,

Dia menyapa dengan nada lembut nan tinggi, -tipikal suara wanita kerajaan pada umumnya,  
namun lebih berat terasa seperti keluar dari bibir gadis yang seakan menanggung beban derita.

"Tuan Kururugi, selamat malam.."

Euphimia lamperouge l' Britania menyertakan senyum manisnya dalam tutur sopannya.

"Selamat malam putri.."

Diam untuk beberapa waktu,  
"Maaf putri saya lancang saya ingin tahu apa yang membuat anda berada disini, sedang pesta masih berlangsung didalam sana.."

"Mungkin alasan ku akan identik dengan jawabanmu jika saja kau ku tanyai begitu.."

Suzaku terdiam

"Suzaku.. boleh aku memangilmu demikian? bolehkah aku minta agar kau bersedia memanggiku Euphimia saja?"

sebelum Suzaku menjawab "ya" dia tertegun tanpa kata selama sepersekian detik untuk mengaggumi lagi tutur gadis didepannya.

" Tahukah? Suzaku? jika saja aku menikah nanti, harapanku adalah menikah dengan orang yang kucintai di balkon ini.."

Suzaku menatap langit malam dan meremas pagar balkon pelan,  
"Semoga Tuhan mendengarkannya.."

***  
Dan Suzaku terdiam di dalam kelas Universitas Ashford sepagi ini untuk menikmati kesunyian, sendirian sebelum akhirnya beberapa orang telah datang mengisi kelas. Sebuah suara benda jatuh menggema mengalahkan suara obrolan siswa-siswi Ashford di telinga Suzaku, di tiliknya si empu suara yang tergeletak lemah di dekat kakinya. Dengan niat memungutnya suzaku hendak merunduk, menjulurkan tangan kanannya, alih-alih membuat tangan itu terluka lantaran disabet penggaris sekenannya,

"Ah.."  
Suzaku mengerang,  
memandang jengkel si pelaku pemukulan tangan, tak beralasan

Kallen Standford. berdiri dengan penggaris di tangannya, memasang wajah yang tak kalah jengkelnya dari Suzaku

"Jangan seenaknya menyentuh benda keramat itu! menyentuhnya bisa merepotkan!"

Euphimia dengan tergesa-gesa tiba-tiba datang dan memungut benda yang ternyata cermin itu,

"Maafkan aku aku ceroboh hingga menjatuhkannya.."

Kallen mendengus, entah apa yang sebenarnya berada di pikiran gadis keras kepala ini pikir Suzaku

Sambil berlalu Kallen menggerutu lagi.  
"Aku tak peduli pa yang membuatmu membawanya ke sini, lain kali kuanjurkan lebih hati-hati!"  
"Dan KAU! " bentak Kallen pada Suzaku, "asal tahu saja menyentuh benda itu berarti menikahi pemiliknya!, pikirkan dulu sebelum bertindak!"

Suzaku tertegun, teringat dia akan sebuah cerita yang dulu pernah diceritakan Llyod padanya, bahwa ada benda-benda tertentu milik putri pewaris britania raya yang jika disentuh laki-laki itu berarti menikahi putri itu.

***  
Takk..

sebuah benda terjatuh di depan Suzaku, yang tengah berjalan di halaman Markas, Mengetahuinya Suzaku berbalik dan mencari si pemilik benda itu yang tengah berdiri di belakangnya dengan wajah pilu,

" kurasa cerminmu jatuh lagi putri.. maksudku euphimia.."

"ambilah kalau begitu.."

"t..tidakah itu terlarang euphimia.. menyentuhnya belum pantas dilakukkan olehku yang hanya pengabdi Britania"

Euphimia memandang suzaku tajam, membuat Suzaku seakan tak enak hati danb ingin menelan kembali kata-katanya lagi.

Euphimia merunduk dan memungut benda yang retak itu..

"kalau begitu .. jangan pernah sentuh cermin ini," Suzaku terpaku di tempat kaku.

karena..aku hanya ingin kau menikahiku sesudah perang antara Britania dan Eleven berakhir, dengan begitu .." Euphi terdiam dan menunduk sembari menggengam cerminnya erat di depan dada,  
"dengan begitu.. kita bisa menikah tanpa perbedaan status yang kau ungkit-ungkit lagi itu.."

"karena aku mencintaimu.. aku harap kau pun begitu.. "  
Euphi menunduk masih, matanya ia sembunyikan,

dia berjalan beberapa langkah, dan berhenti ketika posisi mereka saling memunggungi, suzaku mematung diam,

"oh ya.. tahukah suzaku..? aku telah mengubah harapanku, harapanku menjadi menikah setelah negeriku damai dengan eleven dan dunia, aku akan jadi gadis yang paling bahagia jika itu terjadi, dan.. jika Tuhan tidak sudi mendengarnya.. maka dengarkan itu.. aku ingin kau saja yang mendengarnya.. itu sudah cukup.."

RAmbut merah muda melayang-layang dibelakang suzaku terbawa pemiliknya menjauh dari dirinya yang terdiam kaku. Bibirnya kelu hatinya hancur sekaligus bahagia,  
hancur karena belum sempat membalas pengakuan euphi, bahagia karena dia turut mengamini apa yang menjadi harapan gadisnya..

***  
Perang itu dingin,  
perang itu kejam.  
perang adalah akhir,  
perang adalah awal kisah,  
perang itu tak mengenal ampun,  
perang kadang penyelesaian terakhir sekaligus penyelesaian paling buruk,

dan perang membawa gadisnya pergi.. pergi sesudah berucap lirih yang tanpa ampun menguras air mta Suzaku, mengiris tipis jiwa dan hatinya..

dalam detik-detik terakhir suzaku beruntung berada di samping gadisnya,

"Suzaku.. peganglah cermin ini akhirnya, maaf aku tidak ingin mati meninggalkan lebih banyak janji lagi, aku tidak bisa melihat perdamaian dunia, maka aku ingin melihatnya dengan mata suamiku.."

Suzaku menggengamnya, hingga jarinya berdarah, hanya untuk benar-benar meyakinkan hatinya dan gadisnya bahwa dia sudah memegangnya suadah menikahinya..

_***_  
_Perdamaian adalah hal yang tidak pernah bisa kau rasakan jika belum merasakan penderitaan dan perang itu sendiri.._

"HEY brother.. perdamaian dunia sudah tertunaikan.. yah setidaknya zero yang sudah menunaikannya untuk kita.. aku bersyukur atas itu.. " ucap Rivalz di tengah-tengah keramaian pesta perdamaian di Jepang.  
..dan... kenapa kau tidak segera menikah ? padahal umur sudah memakanmu! yah tentu saja perang juga.."

Suzaku tersenyum ditanyai seperrtii itu,  
"Aku tidak menikah untuk kedua kalinya Rivalz.. aku sudah menikah.. Euphimia adalah


End file.
